Sakura's R Us
by Titania's Assistant
Summary: After Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen destroy Massie, she and Claire gets a letter from a certain school. Just nawt any school! It's a letter from Tokyo's top all- girls school, Sakura Gakuen!But now after 2 years, they are back. With some real royalty too.
1. Summary

Hey, this NT with another Clique fanfic! Remember: Clique characters and anything else is nawt mine except Sakura Gakuen and its Princes and Princesses. (Himes and Oojis) And Setsuna belongs to the Sailor Moon franchise, not me.

After Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen destroy Massie, she and Claire gets a letter from a certain school. Just nawt any school! It's a letter from Tokyo's top all- girls school, Sakura Gakuen! This school, founded by Setsuna Meioh, is a school for young ladies to excel at their talents and to succeed later in life. SG is truly one of the best of the best, so of course Massie AND Claire would be chosen. So after 2 years there, both Massie and Claire's parents want them back in Westchester. But on one condition: the Himes and Oojis have to come too. So Westchester watch out, 'cause some real royalty is about rock Westchester to its core.

Our Girls

Massie Block: After getting that letter to Sakura Gakuen, she is totally thank-ful for it. Along with Claire and the Himes, she took SG by storm. She is also a model for VS and SG's magazine, _Blossom!_ Her hair is now cut into a kuh- yoot pixie cut and has gold highlights (Jakkob, of course)

Her boyfriend is SG's brother school's top all-around hottie, Kai Yagami! She ditched Derrick after she caught him having sex with Slut-licia Rivers. Now she is back and ready for action and kicking down Slut-licia's clique, The Gorgeous Girls down to the LBR slot.

Claire Lyons: Armed with her Hime charm bracelet and brand-new wardrobe, Miss Claire " Hikari" Lyons is back! SG totally gave her a new outlook on everything and also got her model job along with Massie and the Himes. Her hair now has silver highlights and is also the girlfriend of James Aliris, one of the most popular guys in SG's brother school, Uesugi Academy. Oh GG's, be on your guard because Claire won't take anyone who hurts Massie or the Himes.

Sakura Gakuen's Himes (Princesses)

Mai Kuchiki: This girl has everything Alicia doesn't: real D cups, a loving, caring boyfriend, a real heritage, money, and style! What more could you want in this alpha? Nothing if nawt everything!

Jade James: This NJ native alpha has everything right going for her: her scholarship to SG's, Massie and Claire, a great body, and her long- time boyfriend Virgil Stone who is enrolling at UG, but is also coming with her to Westchester. Lucky, anyone?

Lizzie Guerrero: Everyone knows Fannish bitches are so out and Italian beauties are so in! This Italian girl knows how to ace any test and diss anyone twice as fast. Care to take a gander?

Uesugi's Academy's Ooji's (Princes)

Kai Yagami: This prince has every pedigree and title in the book! Total hottie and animal lover too. Isn't he so caring? Loves his girlfriend Massie, and his friends as well as his job as a intern at Teen Vogue Japan.

James Aliris: is a male model for Diane von Furstenburg and loves his job mostly because he sees his Claire everyday at work. Doesn't know why Cammy-boy dumped her. Was he blind at the time? Yes, he was.

Zane Zelgato: Hmmmmm…. HART, check. Luvs his Mai, check. Really popular, triple check. Is a MMA fighter…. WTF?

Virgil Stone: This newbie is here for his girl Jade, and to see Westchester and take some really awesome pics. Likes Jade, UG, and his camera. Just focus on the pics and dish out the disses to anyone who messes with Jade, kay?


	2. How It ALL Started

9:00 AM  
September, 1, 2009  
Tokyo, Japan  
~Sakura Gakuen~  
~ Massie-chan's and Claire-chan's Room~

"Hey where's Jade, Liz and Mai", asked Massie while putting her last top in her purple Louis Vuitton roller-bag. "They'll meet us at the airport", answered Claire as she was on her baby blue Mac Pro laptop checking their flight. Her silver Chanel roller-bag was right next to her. If you haven't noticed already, Massie and Claire are going back to Westchester. Why?  
Parents who still have empty nest syndrome. And Mai, Jade, and Liz are a part of the top clique at SG. Mai is a total cute carrot top, Jade has black hair with green tips and Liz has blackish violet-ish hair. They are The Himes.  
Unlike the TPC, The Himes are all friends and are all alphas. That means no power struggles or any take-overs either. They never get in trouble and they're super-nice to everyone. And that saves the school from suffering any Alpha Wars... Anyway, I'd bet you'd like to see how all the Himes met right?

_12:00 PM  
2 Years Ago...  
Tokyo, Japan  
Sakura Gakuen  
Cafe_

"Yum", said a super- hungry Claire, wearing a D&G baby blue shirtdress, and Chanel silver flats and blue and white Burberry tote. She was very hungry after she and Massie had gotten to Tokyo one piece. She drooled a bit while looking at the mix of American and Japanese food being served. " I know, but let's eat first and get our schedules, kay? That came from Massie, wearing a purple MKM sweaterdress along with black and purple Guess flats and a purple Chanel tote.  
Soon after they got their food, for Massie Diet Ramen noodles and some Evian water, Claire got onigiri and a latte. While they were eating, 3 girls came over. The first had a really good figure, had orange hair and violet eyes. The second looked like a super model and had black hair with green tips and brown eyes and the third had black and violet hair with brown eyes and a good figure.  
" Hey are you two Massie Block and Claire Lyons", asked the first girl while smiling. Massie gave a questioning look, then nodded. "Yes, that's us." "Why?" The second girl answered. " Well, I'm Jade, and this is Mai and Liz." "We've been appointed to show you around SG."  
And soon after they got to be really good friends, and later official members of Massie's new clique, The Himes. Soon after they met the Ooji's of SG's brother school Uesugi Academy.


	3. Meeting The Boys

9:35 PM  
Lyons Estate  
Claire's Room

The Himes were in Claire's new room, part of Jay's promotion and new estate. The walls were white with black and baby blue designs that Claire came up with herself. The carpet was black as night, giving her room a surreal feeling. Her bed was queen-sized, filled with black and white starry pillows, which was done by Alexander McQueen as a birthday gift. To the right was a mahogany desk, a blue waist bin, her nightstand and laptop, which now was a blue and white Mac. There were also black and white lanterns decorated on the east and west corners of the room along with sitting chairs in a circle in the middle of the room. Now for our girls... Claire, Massie, Mai, Jade, and Liz were sitting on those chairs planning their comeback to Westchester. But before I get to that, I so need to explain about The Himes boyfriends...

~Continued Flashback~  
12:15 PM  
Courtyard

Massie, Claire, Mai, Jade, and Liz were sitting in the courtyard talking about Blossom! Magazine picking Massie as their new model, when Mai and Jade felt four people behind them. "Hey, girls". You see, these are the Ooji's, the princes of Uesugi Academy. UG students are allowed to come to the courtyard at lunch and before school starts. Anyway the guys are Kai, James, Zane and Virgil. Kai has jet-black hair and emerald green eyes, James has brown hair and gold eyes, Zane has black/ dark blue hair and blue eyes, and Virgil has mocha skin with black hair and brown eyes. " I see these are the newbies to SG", said Kai with a smile. " And cute too", grinned James looking at Claire. Both Massie and Claire blushed. " Thanks, but I didn't catch your names," asked Claire. " I'm Kai, this is James, Zane, and Virgil or you can call him V." Massie winked at Kai and Claire smiled at James dreamily. Mai, catching this butted in. "Zane is my boyfriend, and Virgil is Jade's, kay?" They saw her protectiveness and nodded. ' Besides I heart James/ Kai anyway', Claire and Massie thought. Soon the bell rung, telling everyone that they needed to get to class and quick. " Crap, see ya", the guys said as they all speed-dashed back to UG.


	4. Plans and IM's

9:35 PM

Lyons Estate

Claire's Room

Now back to our Himes. "So how are we gonna do our comeback Massie", asked Claire with an evil smirk. Massie raised an eyebrow. "Evil, much?" " Well, they did betray you and Claire, so I understand Hikari* going all Yami* on us", quipped Jade. "Yeah", said Mai and Liz. Massie nodded. "True, so... There will be 6 steps." Massie quickly got out her purple and black Yin and Yang iPhone and wrote out the steps.

Step 1: Sway Josh and Griffin to our side.

Step 2: Liz hooks up with Josh and wrecks Jolicia 4ever!

Step 3: Make Layne a member of the Himes and get everyone on our side. =)

STEP 4: Makeover Layne and make Griayne a reality.

Step 5: Have a Halloween party and invite every1 and also destroy the GG'S!

Step 6: Take our place as Alpha's of BOCD!

"Nice", says a grinning Liz. "Totally nawt gonna fail," giggle-laughed Jade. " And the Himes are going to take them down", says both Claire and Mai together.

Massie then stood up, clad in a deep purple Victoria's Secret camisole and black Roxy short shorts. "Remember, we need to pick out our outfits for tomorrow." You see, Claire has 5 wardrobes in her closet for each of the Himes. So whenever they need to sleepover, they all have outfits ready to pick and choose from. Mai, Liz, Jade, Massie, and all Claire all raced to their wardrobes to pick out their outfits for their first day back. While Claire's iHome was blasting Lady Gaga's "Pokerface", the girls all danced to music, hips swaying to the beat.

Suddenly, Claire's Mac 'PING' ed, telling the girls, they had a IM to look at. As the girls crowded around, they all smiled at who IMed them.

**K&M4EVER (Kai) : Hey Massie-chan!**

**OneandOnly (James) : Hey Claire. *grin***

**DarknessFalls (Zane) : Konichiwa Mai-hime!**

**PixelPerfect (Virgil): Hi Jade!**

**The girls, who all smiled at their boyfriends' caring wrote them back.**

**LiveMyLife (Massie) : Hey you. *kiss***

**Hikari (Claire) : *blushes* Hi!**

**PrincessMai (Mai) : What's up?**

**Queen's Only (Liz) : Hey guys!**

**JadeShine4Ever (Jade) : Hey V-koi.**

Later, after the girls were done IMing their boyfriends, they all said Goodnight to Claire's parents and went to sleep.

*Oh and Yami and Hikari means Dark and Light in Japanese. =)

Well that's Chapter 3, people! Sorry I took a long time. I'm moving to Richmond, TX, so my life has been pretty busy lately. And some reviews would be nice!


	5. AN ON HOLD

Author's Note for Everyone

Well, as you've beeen noticing I've been updating. That's because since school has started I've been busy. A LOT! So I'm putting Sakura's ON HOLD until I'm ready for again, kay?


End file.
